The goal of this project is to pursue screening to identify small molecules capable of disrupting this AMA1-RON interaction, and provide a potentially novel therapy for this neglected disease. During this period, the collaborative team has continued validation of previously identified hit molecules, and is currently extending characterization work into new secondary assays to further examine the activity profile of these compounds. As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 130 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.